


Reach

by dentedsky



Category: DBSK|Tohoshinki|TVXQ
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drunk Sex, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-23
Updated: 2012-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-26 02:49:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/960685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dentedsky/pseuds/dentedsky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yunho and Changmin get drunk after the kpop masters concert. What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reach

**_After_ **

Changmin will awaken in a hotel bed that’s not his, in a country that’s not his either, with a headache he wishes he didn’t have.

It will only take him half a second to realise he’s not wearing any clothes, and another half second to see Yunho in bed beside him. Within two seconds of waking he will be in a panic.

This is what Yunho will hear Changmin scream:

“Yah! What the fuck – what have you – why am I - _what did you do to me?_ ”

“I didn’t do anything,” Yunho will say as Changmin sits up, shoving the covers away. Yunho will start to panic himself, repeating these words in his head:

_Don’t leave don’t leave don’t leave -_

What few memories he has of the night before will blur away, swirling into the dark waters of his mind.

“Aigo, so embarrassing,” Changmin will murmur to himself in anguish as he picks through the clothes strewn all over the floor, clumsily picking up items and putting them on. Yunho will gingerly sit up in bed and watch him in despair.

Later on the plane home they’ll sit beside one another and not talk for hours. And then, face turned towards the small round window Changmin will utter, voice deep and quiet:

“What happened in Vegas stays in Vegas.”

Yunho will reach for his hand.

*

 

**_Before_ **

The concert, then the after party, then the VIP room of the casino – dancing and drinking and gambling and totally and utterly drunk.

Yunho can’t even remember if he had won or lost on the blackjack table. Yet he remembered with as much clarity as his intoxicated brain could muster the exact notes of Changmin’s laugh, the press of his cheek against Yunho’s shoulder, the fold of the collar of his shirt against his collarbone.

They dragged each other up to Yunho’s hotel room, arms around one another, stalker fans absent for once, Changmin whispering snarky jokes into his ear and Yunho laughing because it was all so hilarious.

Yunho put some American music on and started to do a little dance, movements sloppy, and Changmin squirmed on the bed and laughed as he tried to rip his own trousers off, flopping around drunkenly. Yunho stumbled to the mini bar and grabbed a packet of peanuts, deciding then and there that he was hungry. He struggled to open them, shaking them around then biting at the corner of the packet.

Changmin stumbled off the bed in just his boxer-briefs and unbuttoned shirt, hair in his eyes and – Yunho noticed as his dongsaeng got closer – beads of sweat on his upper lip. Changmin frowned confusedly, held up a finger and pointed it at Yunho’s nose.

“I’m bisexual,” Changmin slurred.

The peanut packet burst open, peanuts flying everywhere in one big explosion.

Changmin blinked.

Yunho kissed him.

That night Yunho memorised the soft, smooth feel of Changmin’s inner thigh, the sound of his low, growling moans, the slick feel of his tongue as Yunho took it into his mouth and sucked on it, Changmin’s body lithe and arching in his arms. The intoxication caused by hours of drinking blurred their vision at the edges and elongated their arousal. It made things okay; kept regret at bay for as long as their intoxication lingered.

Changmin gasped into his pillow as Yunho pressed into him, his blood-red lips parted, mouth panting, hair curled against his nape. Yunho pushed all the way in and leaned over to nip at the back of that long, glorious neck.

Later, Yunho stretched his thighs over Changmin’s hips and arched his back as he lowered himself down, abdominal muscles clenching and jumping under Changmin’s caressing palm. Changmin pinched a nipple before grabbing Yunho’s hips with both hands.

*

 

**_Now_ **

Yunho lies awake and stares at the ceiling with its bleach-white paint and elaborate Victorian design. Beside him, Changmin snores softly, arm flung almost carelessly over Yunho’s chest.

He struggles to remember the night before and for the most part fails though he recalls some blurry detail. Changmin’s long fluttering eyelashes, the words “ _What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas_ ,” whispered against his mouth after their first kiss, fingers undoing his flies, the sharp, heady taste of his pre-cum on Yunho’s own tongue, the way he’d allowed himself to moan wantonly as Changmin shoved up into him –

He shifts where he lies; he is sore down there. Ah so, he’d taken Changmin from behind first before they’d decided it would be a good idea for Yunho to sit on Changmin’s cock. Or had it occurred the other way around? And at which point had Yunho given Changmin head? Flashes of memories play themselves across Yunho’s mind like an old sepia slide show but he can’t recall the chronological order.

His head hurts.

Changmin makes a small noise and moves. Yunho turns his head to look and sees the movement of eyes under his lids, his forehead creasing into a frown.

As Changmin begins to stir into wakefulness Yunho thinks about holding him and kissing his morning-flushed cheeks.

 

*

 

_Yunho will reach for his hand._

Changmin will take it, and give it a squeeze.

end. 


End file.
